


White Light

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: A short poem about our boys as old men.





	White Light

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys but I sometimes pretend Virgil is mine.
> 
> Originally posted on FanFiction.net

I’m eighty-six today,  
And a long life I’ve led.  
Risking my own,  
to save others instead,

International Rescue,  
Had been my father’s dream.  
When he had gone,  
I led the rescue team.

My family beside me,  
Kept others hopes alive.  
Right till the end,  
When he didn't survive.

The rescue that broke us,  
Was a normal routine.  
A fire took him,  
And his great green machine.

Our beautiful brother,  
Was taken far too soon.  
His laughter gone,  
And his musical tune.

He was only thirty,  
A father he’d become.  
Two small children,  
Whose lives were overcome.

An unbearable grief,  
In our hearts and souls hung.  
Oh, my brother,  
Why did you die so young?

Alongside their mother,  
His two children we raised.  
They both grew up,  
And his memory remained.

Our lives all continued,  
In our own special way.  
And my brothers,  
Are still alive today.

They now sit beside me,  
Reminiscing good times.  
Laughter ensues,  
Remembering our prime.

Their children beside them.  
And grandchildren as well,  
All together.  
For my final farewell.

The silence engulfs them,  
When I struggle for air.  
My time has come,  
And they are in despair.

I tell them I’m ready,  
And no longer in pain.  
I close my eyes,  
And I leave their domain.

That’s when I realise.  
That I don’t feel the cold  
I’m fit and young,  
And no longer feel old.

When my eyes reopen,  
Thunderbird One I see.  
She’s sitting there  
And she’s waiting for me.

I run up to my bird,  
And let out a big smile.  
I missed you girl,  
It’s really been awhile.

When I hear a deep roar,  
I look up at the sky.  
The green machine.  
Is now landing nearby.

I take a step forwards,  
When the door opens wide.  
It’s my brother,  
Climbing down from inside.

He runs right up to me,  
And he holds me real tight.  
I breathe in deep,  
As I’m filled with delight.

We need to get going,  
He says with a big grin.  
Father’s waiting,  
And our mothers with him.

So, we climb in our birds,  
And bring them into flight.  
Brothers soaring  
Into the bright white light.


End file.
